A Ton of Fun
by akaeve
Summary: Written for Tell me a story Challenge. Mrs Mallard. What she got up to when Ducky was in 'Nam


**A Ton of Fun**

The summer of '69. The sexual revolution.…..Woodstock….and the release of Easy Rider……….the year Mrs Victoria Mallard and her son Donald had first come to the United States.

****

1973

Victoria Mallard thought back to those days. She was no spring chicken…….but she had no-one and nothing at the moment. Donald was away with the Army, the Anzacs, in Vietnam. Why? The British were supporting but they needed to be in the background. Hong Kong used as a supply post, although never actually acknowledged as such. Vietnam a pointless war……….all wars were pointless.

They had moved from England to Washington, with Donald's job. He was an ME but worked out of the British Embassy. The Americans need Doctors of all kinds. Mrs Mallard thought back to the previous war when she had been a young Army Officer. The motor cycle and side car. She had even tried the motorcycle itself. The feeling of the wind in your hair……….she was bored. Derrick the gardener. Donald had employed, they liked a well kept garden. Derrick a 'nam vet. Invalided out. He had a motor bike. He used to rev it up outside. The chrome shining bright. She sighed as she looked.

****

The days of love…….holding the rider in front……..tight. Your legs draped over the engine, the knees tight against the motor. The feeling in the crotch as the vibration……….. She shook her head. She was getting the thrill of a young woman again, but………

She asked Derrick about the bike. He said it was his only passion. That and flowers. He had found them therapeutic in his recovery. He also like the weeds……..as he looked at her and laughed. Derrick wasn't young as in young, he was 35yrs old. He had been one of the first shipped out.

He mentioned one day that he would love to travel Route 66. "Hey…. remember the lyrics?" he had asked.

Mrs Mallard nodded and smiled………..oh yes "Well it winds from Chicago to L. than 2000 miles all the way………. it goes from St Louis, down to Missouri, Oklahoma city looks oh so pretty, Youl see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico, Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona, Kingsman, Barstaw, San Bernadino."

She began to leave maps out in the kitchen. She asked him in for coffee. He saw the maps.

"Where is your family?" he had asked.

"My son Donald………he's helping the Americans……he's with the Anzacs in Vietnam……he's a Doctor."

Derrick had nodded, "Any other?"

"Why? You think I'm good for cash hand out?"

"Nope. Just being friendly." as he turned away.

"Derrick…..I'm from Britain. I came over with my son….I don't know if I'll stay….I have another grown up child back in England."

"Ever rode on a motorbike?"

"Yes……….during the war………That would be the second world war." she had replied.

"Fancy a ride?" he asked, then correcting himself, "On the bike?" beginning to smile.

Mrs Mallard blushed, and nodded.

****

They began to spend time in each other company. They talked about the war or should that be wars. They formed a plan, an idea, they would do. It was far too long a journey to do………..what if they did something a little nearer home……..The Appalachian Trail…………Pick it up Washington DC to Atlanta in Georgia………not far, Derrick said " about 10hrs, we could do five hours, stop over five hours, stop over couple of days and then back………….what you say?"

Victoria Mallard smiled and nodded yes it would be good. "But………..rooms………what if we can't get separate rooms?"

"No problem…I'll sleep on the porch." Derrick had laughed. No there was going to be no hanky-panky.

****

They set from Washington, one sunny late April morning, early……….the route, picking up the route 340 just by Luray Caverns, and joining the Skyline Drive, riding through the Shenandoah National Park, the River on one side the forest on the other, the wind in their hair. "Want to take a detour………see Jefferson's home, in Monticello, outside Charlottesville? ." Derrick had enquired. Victoria shook her head and held on tight, her arms round his waist and sometimes holding the hold bar.

Picking up the Blue Ridge Parkway travelling past Roanoke and over the State Border from Virginia into North Carolina, taking in the breathtaking mountains.

They stopped in Blowing Rock. They had travelled enough for one day. Blowing Rock steeped in history. Mrs Mallard could only gaze in awe. But it had been a long day and they need accommodation and a meal.

****

They had slept well. It was time to continue. Picking up the 441 they travelled south

"Wanna see the whitewater that was featured in the film Deliverance, neat Tullalah Gorge?" the Derrick asked.

"Please…….and could we pop into Clarkesville while we are here. I always wanted to say "Taken the last train to Clarksville." Victoria had laughed. She wondered what Donald would say when she told him………no this was something he would never know. They did but not staying long. Back on the road they round skirted Athens and took the route 41, they were on the final stretch to Atlanta……..

****

It had been some couple of days and they still had the return journey……..but it was something that she would treasure for the rest of her life. The open road and the fantastic scenery.


End file.
